Goldwreath (New Roam)
|fullname = Goldwreath |title = The Praetorian |race = Pegasus |sex = Stallion |faction = Wasteland Wanderer Stable 50 |family = All deceased |statuscurrent = |eyes = Gold |mane = Black |coat = Crimson |accessories = Praetorian helmet PipBuck |headerglowcolor = gold|statusintro = Alive|name = Goldwreath |cutie mark = Two golden wreaths, in the middle of which is the golden Roaman numeral III}}Goldwreath is a pegasus stallion that hails from stable 50, a stable within the boundaries of the Zebra capital of Roam. He is the main character of Fallout: Equestria - New Roam. History Backstory Goldwreath was born in Stable 50 where he was given the same education as other colts and fillies, specifically about Equestria and the great war. He lost both of his parents at a fairly young age, meaning he was collectively raised by the Stable, specifically Lighthouse, head of maintenance. Whilst performing in a school play as a zebra Praetorian, Goldwreath earned his cutie mark. The adult population were confused about his cutie mark's meaning and so they sent him to be a maintenance pony. Present Day Goldwreath continues to work as a maintenance pony, albeit with no love or enthusiasm for the work. His main joy was practicing his swordplay, using his gladius and shield. Life was fairly good for Goldwreath overall, until Lighthouse and the heads of the other Stable departments are murdered. Goldwreath swears to kill the pony or ponies responsible and spends the afternoon brooding over the murders, sharpening his gladius. It is soon revealed via security footage, that Goldwreath is responsible for the murder, even though that is physically impossible. Most of the stable turn on Goldwreath, who is to be executed for the murders. He is rescued by one of his friends and a stable security mare who give him some equipment to survive outside, including his signature Praetorian armor as well as the code to open Stable 50. Goldwreath enters the Wasteland, beginning his journey. Traits Appearance Goldwreath is a large pegasus stallion with a crimson coat and a black mane and tail. His cutie mark is described as "two golden wreaths, in the middle of which is the golden Roaman numeral 'III'". His eyes are also colored gold. He is shown in the story to have a fondness of metal armors, as he starts out with a modern remake of Roaman praetorian lorica segmentata. This accompanied with his gladius has earned him the name the Praetorian -- a title he tries desperately to live up to. Eventually, though, his signature armor is destroyed. As of yet in the story, it is unknown what he will replace it with. Personality Goldwreath is a generally quiet and reserved individual, speaking only when necessary or when his uncontrollable desire for constant conversation takes over. He does not tolerate non-sense or any behaviour that could get someone killed in the current situation, and will assume control of the circumstances in order to save lives if he has to. Due to lack of proper social interaction within the stable, he has grown up socially unaware. That is, he seems to have a hard time understanding and catching up on bits of body language that would be a dead give-away for others. As such, he has had to supplement his social skills with things he learned from TV shows and comic books, such as always telling the victim things were going to be okay. Still, his upbringing did at least give him a basic set of diagnostic and repair knowledge. He is a fair tactician, being able to direct allied forces around during battles. This is a skill he himself seems to disregard, as he instead fills his mind with self-loathing thoughts of his past failures and inadequacies. This shows the polar opposite of the confident and commanding stallion we see on the outside: he is extremely insecure of his abilities, especially as Roam's Praetorian, the title he tries desperately to live up to. This desperation to feel worthy of his title as Roam's defender has lead him to acting violent and cruel to his friends. Still, he is a kind pony to those who know him, and he is willing to sacrifice all that he has for those he considers worthy. He is also a logical and reasonable pony, though the extent of his attention to what he regards as 'logic' is up to debate. During a battle in one chapter, an ally proposed that the only courses of action was to either advance and die or retreat and live. Not being one to retreat in almost any circumstance, he instead charged. The ally, who arrived in cover mere seconds after he did, glared at him, saying, "I nearly died following you!" And to that he remarks in his signature attention to reality, "Ah, but you didn't! And that's what counts!" Goldwreath's core values of personality seems to be slowly changing the longer he is exposed to Tod and Tom -- strange voices that speak to him in his head and appear as colored fogs in his dreams. While Tom seems to be trying to help him, Tod seems to enjoy his misery and encourages him to give up. Goldwreath eventually decides to not listen to Tod at all when he finds out what he is (somewhat) and what he and Tom are capable of. Tom and Tod Tom and Tod are entities that speak to Goldwreath within his head, the former sounding deep and benevolent and the latter sounding impish and sinister. They manifest their presence as a great humming noise and a piercing signal, respectively. Even without the signals nearby, they are still able to speak to him in his head and in his dreams. Tom is constantly acting to help Goldwreath and Co. He has saved Goldwreath from Tod in many occasions as well, especially in the pegasus' dreams. In Goldwreath's dreams, Tom is shown as a blue fog. Tod is the exact opposite; he is always acting to cause Goldwreath and his companions as much misery as possible. Originally, when he (and Tom) first appeared in Goldwreath's head, he simply dismissed them as screwed up parts of his head. In Goldwreath's dreams, he is shown as a green fog. Equipment Goldwreath has a preference of melee or up-close combat, as shown by his selection of early equipment. Gladius - A gladius given to him by his dear friend, now diseased. He values it greatly, and promises himself to try to never lose it. Tankbuster - A shotgun of Equestrian design that was smuggled into the store of Tekasho (Zecora's husband). It is powerful enough to punch through power armor with one shot, and has ten shells in the mag at a time. Balaclava's rifle - An adaptive combat rifle that comes along with many optical sights and attachments, and used to belong to an operative code-named Balaclava, real name Baley. Vengeance - A revolver taken from an operative named Predator. It is very old, yet well maintained. The current owner has yet to ask for it. Radios - A set of eight radios, which are to be used for party communication. Relationships [[Myst (New Roam)|'Myst''' -]] Cares deeply for her as a friend, taking into account her social anxiety and acting as a shoulder to be leaned on when the mare's deeply emotional side takes over (which is often). Their relationship becomes awkward and strange when Myst accidentally reveals (twice) that she likes him. Goldwreath's lack of social knowledge prevented him from understanding this until others pointed it out. Skyfire -''' Their relationship is awkward as well, due to the untimely revealing of Skyfire deep desire to have Goldwreath as her own, as, according to her, he resembles closely someone she loved. Still, prior to this they worked well together, though Skyfire's act-first and think-later style of dealing with problems greatly agitates Goldwreath many times, and at one point lead to a physical confrontation. Skyfire seems to have learned somewhat, and now tries to think more. '''Predator - Hated him at first, due to what the operative did and what he said. Still, as Goldwreath becomes aware of Predator's great mental and physical predicament, he realizes that Predator has actually been doing his best to keep his own self in check. As of yet, they seem to tolerate each other's presence, though Goldwreath and Predator now have a slight bridge of respect and understanding dawning between each other. Zaita - His relationship with his AI APC is friendly enough. Zaita provides info about the past, and Goldwreath and Co. give the AI a purpose in the post-apocalyptic wasteland. Though at first skeptical and suspicious about the APC, Goldwreath has since grown to accept her as a permanent member of his party and even as his friend. Goldwreath and Zaita's general lack of social intelligence has them backing each other whenever an event of great social depth occurs. Like when someone tells a 'complicated' joke. [[Doodle (New Roam)|'Doodle']] - Ever since saving her from Predator one night, Goldwreath has viewed himself responsible for taking care of her. He and Predator are greatly surprised at the filly's surprising joy and eagerness towards life, and both agree that her idealism and joy are spawned by her naivety. Gallery Category:Characters Category:New Roam Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies